moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kelist
=Description= ---- Draped in finery and meticulously groomed, this peculiar Forsaken measured each step with a pervasive authority and severe grace. Slender and possessing little in the way of feminine curves, she nonetheless carried herself with utmost confidence, wearing a smile nearly as venomous as the jet toxins that traced the veins beneath her well-preserved skin. =History= ---- Born a farmer's daughter by the name of Erica Court, the person that would eventually be known as Kelist led a fairly mundane life that consisted of manual labor, school studies, and worship of the Light. As she grew older, she made new friends, and as young people are wont to do, she adopted their viewpoints and beliefs, or used them to reinforce or gain new insight into those she already held. It was through this process that she found herself on a frigid winter evening, draped in sacramental garb, ritually scarified, imbibing a black fluid from the bottle held in her trembling hands. She collapsed and died shortly thereafter. Her body was carefully preserved, and when the stars deemed right, covertly buried in the Tirisfal Glades. When the Banshee Queen's valkyr came for her, she was given her marching orders to report to the Undercity; possessed of different priorities, she went, with a skip in her step and a giggle on her lips, straight to the doorstep of Nocturne Company without a second thought. The Whisperer The "Old Gods," as they have come to be known, are a blighted thought in the world's mind. Imprisoned, vanquished, or buried away, these sinsister and unknowable entities still plague Azeroth in various degrees of hibernation and unlife. However, not every adversary of the Titans' design was made equal in nefarious intent or scope of their influence. One of these lessers, known as Karca, the Whisperer, was defeated and banished to the stars like many of its brethren. Caught in the planet's orbit, Azeroth could never quite be rid of it, nor could it truly die. It slumbered restlessly, astral and forgotten, to all but the one that was listening for it. Signal and Path The Whisperer maintains a vessel on Azeroth, though as to what end, no one is sure; even the agent itself. It does this through a projection of its will, referred to as the Signal by vessels, into a humanoid body. While the projection is relatively weak given the Whisperer's dormant state, the debilitating nature of the Signal to both mind and body make the Forsaken ideal candidates. The Signal confers two things; a fraction of what remains of the old god's power, and a set of instructions referred to as the Path. Direct communication is not possible; the Whisperer observes through the vessel's perceptions, and in turn offers commands using visual and audible hallucinations as cues. Memories are "uploaded" to the Signal to create a collective past experience for the next vessel, providing context and understanding for their objectives. Among this information is the moniker of Kelist, a name of no apparent significance to anyone but Karca, but all vessels bear it regardless. Once an agent has either been driven insane or decayed to a state where they are no longer useful, the Signal seeks out the next. The Cult of Seven Bells Azeroth is an imperiled world; there is hardly any debate about that. Faced with otherworldly and cataclysmic threats, it's hardly unusual that someone may turn to less conventional methods of hope =Personality= ---- Kelist acts in a way. Beliefs Kelist believes things. Quirks Kelist does weird stuff sometimes. Relationships Ashmaw is a friend! Astoreth is a friend! Category:Forsaken Category:Priests Category:Undead Category:Nocturne Category:Characters